charmedgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melinda Halliwell
Full Name Melinda Prudence Halliwell Born 2005 Family Mother: Piper Halliwell Father: Leo Wyatt Siblings: Wyatt Halliwell & Christopher Halliwell Boyfriend/Fiance/Husband *Ben (Forbidden Lover) Life Childhood Melinda Prudence Halliwell was born in 2005 to her parents Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. She has two older brothers, Wyatt Halliwell and Christopher Halliwell. Coming into her powers Melinda came into her powers about a year after her birth. Her mother was cooking in the kitchen whilst holding Melinda when the baby "conjured" a couple of potion bottles above her mother's soup, causing the soup to create vines that attacked her as well as her mother. Melinda enjoyed the spectacle, but Piper, after unsuccessfully trying to cut the vines, had to call in the help of her two sons Wyatt and Chris to help her. Teen Years Melinda, just like her cousins attended both mortal school and Magic School. She (unlike her mother) always loved being a witch. She always took more to her Witch side more than her whitelighter side. She took a liking to potions class like her mother and also advanced magic. When she was 17 when she recieved her familiar, Maltipoo dog called Ben. He was always fond of Melinda and was always protecting her. One day during a battle while Melinda was 18, Ben took an energy ball for Melinda. Whilst she went to comfort her familiar he turned into a human man roughly 24 years old. She got her brother Wyatt to heal him and he explained to her that familars are able to become human when they have looked after their charges well (and be able to turn into there animal also). Both Ben and Melinda fell in love with each other but it was a love story like her parents, it was forbidden as familiars were not allowed to fall in love with there charges as after they have one charge they have to move on to the next. Both fought for there love but the elders forced Ben to move on and to leave Melinda, forcing Melinda to declare she was not going to practice her whitelighter roots. The Hexed Ones/ The power of Nine The Hexed Ones are cousins of nine witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are the offspring of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth (The Charmed Ones). They are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Hexed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; one has the power to move things with her mind, one can freeze time, and one can see into the past, present, and future and they have many others of their parents and other Warren powers. The magical bond between these cousins is known as The Power of Nine, and is said to be the second strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Pentagram. Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Witch Powers *Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to transport objects with the use of orbs.(2005) *Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another.(2005) *Conjuration: The ability to conjure/create items out of nowhere. (2006) *Molecular Immobilization- The freezing power is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that the object or person seem completely frozen. Melinda has full control of this power and it´s stronger than her brother´s freezing power because the object or person stays frozen for longer.(2020) *Molecular Disperation: is the power to destroy a target by reducing it to its constituent molecules by giving them massive amounts of energy which forces them to scatter. It is very similar to Molecular Combustion in which molecules are ripped apart, but without any combustion. (2023) *Molecular Reversion: The ability to shift molecules back into their previous order and state.(2031) Whitelighter Powers *Orbing: The ability to teleport through use of orbs.(2005) *Healing: The ability to heal any injury.(2025) *Orb Shield: The ability to create a protective force field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm.(2007) *Photokinesis: The ability to manipulate light and orbs. (2017) *Sensing: The ability to locate those who are close to. She can also sense the presence of a demon.(2019) *Literary Manipulation: The ability to scan through books and references. (2010) *Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, and float in one place on a swirl of orbs.(2006) Other Powers *High Resistance: This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other lethal powers. *Power of Nine *Augmentation: The ability to make the powers and abilities of oneself or another stronger Photos of Melinda Halliwell Screencap_PiperandMelinda.jpg|Piper Halliwell with baby Melinda Halliwell BitesMelinda.jpg|Melinda Halliwell age 5 Charmed_PipersDaughter.jpg|Piper Halliwell with her daughter Melinda Halliwell 1b6aaad1e76c0752341a3011f7f29e64.jpg|Melinda Halliwell with her mother Piper Halliwell Peytonfreezing.jpg|Melinda using her Molecular Immobilization power to freeze a Fireball 0788c919c5c3e67b8ba28d7e77663acf.jpg|Melinda Halliwell and Piper Halliwell favourite ~phoebe and lucy.jpg|Penelope Halliwell Turner and Melinda Halliwell tumblr_mtjk93acJJ1sjnkvjo1_500.png|Melinda Halliwell and Grace Mitchell tumblr_mayxh63vd01rzjxiso1_500.png|Prudence Halliwell Turner, Dale Mitchell and Melinda Halliwell 9c93c80b001abbf052a48323.jpg|Prudence Halliwell Turner and Melinda Halliwell kathleen-teresa-scott-376766.jpg|Young Melinda with future Chris w310_Lucy-and-Jack-on-Twitter.jpg|Melinda with her familiar Ben edbc8798ed9b3d33f97d37d147db8cc3.jpg|Melinda with her familiar/lover Ben human form Category:Warren Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Telekinesis Orbing Category:Molecular Immobilization Category:Molecular Disperation Category:Orbing Category:Orb Shield Category:Molecular Reversion